


Arbol de union

by JunaIzumi



Series: 10 dias para navidad [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: -agente Hotchner buena tarde-dijo Erin-buena tarde jefa Strauss-Spencer se acerco a el y beso su mejilla -¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto curioso-le comparti un poco de mi espiritu navideño ella compro el árbol y los empleados de archivos lo van a adornar será un bonito árbol-dijo Spencer





	Arbol de union

Era la hora del almuerzo, Aaron salía a los escritorios para buscar a Spencer y salir a almorzar pero no lo encontró en lugar de eso algo llamo su atención y vio a dos guardias de seguridad con los que entregan paquetes, era uno grande  
-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Aaron

-un árbol de navidad muy grande ordenes de la jefa-dijo el guardia mientras empezaban a desempacar, despues vio a su pareja salir de la oficina de Strauss pero los dos estaban riéndose y se extraño de ver feliz a la mujer

-agente Hotchner buena tarde-dijo Erin

-buena tarde jefa Strauss-Spencer se acerco a el y beso su mejilla -¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto curioso

-le comparti un poco de mi espiritu navideño ella compro el árbol y los empleados de archivos lo van a adornar será un bonito árbol-dijo Spencer

-¿sigues hablando con Adam?-pregunto Aaron

-si ¿estas celoso?-pregunto Spencer

-eres mio- posesivamente beso su cuello sin importarle que alguien lo estuviera viendo

-soy tuyo vamos a almorzar-se rio suavemente y salieron a almorzar.


End file.
